kung fu panda mi version
by masternica
Summary: es ta es mi versión de la primera película de kung fu panda.
1. Chapter 1

Kung fu panda: mi versión.

Era un día como cualquier otro en el valle de la paz y un joven panda llamado po xiao volvía a la casa de su padre adoptivo.

: hijo. Cuanto tiempo. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Po: hola papa ya sabes he estado practicando kung fu con el consejo de maestros y por alguna razón me enviaron devuelta al valle de la paz. Dijeron que algo iba a suceder.

: bien por ahora será mejor que te acomodes.

Mientras en el palacio de jade los llamados cinco furiosos y su maestro un panda rojo llamado shifu estaba de pie de pie ante una gran tortuga llamada oogey.

Oogey: amigos míos. He tenido una visión tai lung regresara.

Shifu: Imposible el está en prisión.

Oogey: nada es imposible pronto tendremos que escoger al guerrero dragón si queremos salvar el valle, prepárense.

Al dia siguiente todo el valle fue a palacio de entre todos nuestro panda pidió una audiencia con los maestros pidiendo participar.

Tigresa: asi el un alumno del maestro rino y dices que el te envio para que participaras como se que podemos creerte.

Po entonces le de un pergamino con el sello del consejo de maestros.

Po: el maestro oogey prometió permitir a un alumno del maestro rino participar en la elección del guerrero dragón y yo soy ese alumno.

Oogey: muy bien.

La elección comenzó cada una de los guerreros debía hacer una demostración de su estilo de lucha todos habían hecho maniobras impresionantes sin embargo era po quien haría la mayor hasaña.

Po: muy bien aquí vamos.

La hasaña de po consistía en detener 100 flechas, 50 estrellas ninjas y una bola de acero. Algo que nisiquiera la maestra tigresa podía hacer por lo que ya se imaginaran la sorpresa de todos cuando vieron que un panda obeso logro realizar el desafio sin problemas nisiquiera la bola de hierro lanzada desde una resortera gigante a mas de 100km por hora logro tumbarle.

Oogey: increíble. Eres tu.

Po: gracias pero que.

Oogey: el universo nos ha enviado al guerrero dragón.

Todo el valle empezó a aplaudir y aclamar y unos 4 cerdos sentaron a po en un trono y lo llevaron al salón de los guerreros. Shifu para sus adentros se lo comia la ira. Y se decía esto no acabo.


	2. Chapter 2

Kung fu panda: mi versión.

Chapter 2:

_Nota: este es el segundo capítulo de mi historia espero que les guste en este va a ver más acción esta versión no será muy larga tratare de terminarla esta semana si es posible._

Po se encontraba en medio del salón de los guerreros cuanto shifu se le apareció por detrás y le dijo:

Shifu: así que te crees el guerrero dragón.

Po: yo no el maestro oogey.

Shifu: no, oogey solo cree que eres la mejor opción pero demostrare lo contrario.

Po: porque?

Shifu: porque si.

Po: si, pues lánceme lo que quiera puedo con todo yo soy el guerrero dragón.

Entonces fue al salón de entrenamiento en donde los cinco estaban entrenando shifu les pidió que se detuvieran y le pidió a po que lo intentara. Y sin pensarlo dos veces po se lanzó a los obstáculos y logro manejarlos con facilidad esquiva, golpeaba saltaba y se deslizaba con una precisión perfectas semejantes a las destrezas de tigresa.

Po: qué tal?

Mono: eso fue increíble.

Víbora: nunca había visto tanta perfección excepto de parte de tigresa.

Grulla: eso fue fantástico.

Mantis: fantástico es poco.

Tigresa: debo admitirlo eres bueno.

Shifu despidió a todos a sus habitaciones exepto a po.

Shifu: como lo hiciste? Superastes una de las mas desafiantes salas de entrenamiento de kung fu siendo un panda obeso.

Po: no puedo explicarlo pero según el maestro rino es porque estoy destinado precisamente a esto al kung fu. Aun quiere desaserse de mi?

Shifu: tu que crees. Nos veremos mañana. Si aun te queda valor.

Mientras tanto en una prisión lejos del valle de la paz .

Zeng: y eso es todo comandante vachir.

Vachir: si como siempre no había actividad de parte de tai lung.

Entoces se escucha un estrundo de la parte de abajo tai lung había destrozado sus cadenas y ahora estaba escapando en esta parte pasa exactamente lo que ocurre en la película llegando a derrotar a todos los guardias incluyendo a vachir quedando enfrente de zeng .

Zeng: no me mates. Solo realizaba una inspección.

Tai lung: bien. Ve y dile a shifu que su mejor alumno vuelve a casa.

Mientras en el palacio de jade po estaba en la habitación de tigresa.

Tigresa: asi eres una especie de destinado.

Po: si soy bueno en el kung fu y casualmente ser un maestro de kung fu es mi sueño

Tigresa: bueno aun asi me preocupa que enfrentes a tai lung solo lo digo porque me caes bien el es capaz de hacer cosas horribles no deberías luchar tu solo.

Po: no tiene por qué ser asi podríamos enfrentarlo todos y así tendríamos una ventaja. Bien tengo que irme shifu me tiene preparada más cosas mañana

Tigresa se que do perdida en sus pensamiento ella sabia que este panda era especial de alguna forma en particular.


	3. Chapter 3

Kung fu panda: Mi versión.

Chapter3:

_Nota: Bueno aquí les traigo el tercer capítulo esta vez seguiré el consejo que me dejaron en un reiwens y lo hare más largo si es posible terminare en el quinto o sexto capítulo. Bueno sin más rodeos espero que les guste_.

Era el amanecer y el maestro shifu se preparaba para dar el saludo matutino a sus estudiantes.

Los cinco: Buenos días maestro.

Shifu: buenos días alumnos. Donde está el panda?

Po: detrás de usted. Estoy despierto desde la noche.

Shifu: qué?

Po: Si, crei que les gustaría que les hiciera el desayuno y calentar para prepararme para los desafíos que tiene para mi.

Shifu:bien, parece sensato.

El desayuno termino normal y todos procedieron al campo de frente al salón de los guerreros .

Shifu: muy bien panda si quieres ganarte el respato de tus compañeros tienes que mostrar tus habiliades en batalla. Tendras un duelo con cada una de mis alumnos.

Po: bien.

La primera en enfrentar a po fue tigresa le atino un golpe pero po se lo devolvió fácilmente después de eso fue una pelea espectacular de diez minutos hasta que po logro ponerse detrás de tigresa y someterla con una gran fuerza sin aplastarla. La siguiente fu víbora pero ella solo duro 5 minutos, mono duro 4 minutos, grulla unos 3.5 minutos y mantis unos míseros 20 segundos. Shifu estaba entre sorpresa y rabia.

Shifu: Muy bien panda, tu siguiente oponente sere yo.

Mientras ellos pelean hablan:

Shifu: como es posible que seas tan bueno en esto?

Po: no lo se. Destino, karma,suerte las opciones son variadas. Y de cualquier forma debería estar feliz soy la mejor opción para ser guerrero dragón o un miembro de los cinco.

Shifu: para ser maestro necesitas mas que habilidades necesitas respeto, seriedad y humildad sin nada de eso solo eres un busca pleitos

Shifu consigue tomar a po de sus fosas nasales (como en la película) pero entonces po logra saltar y dar una vuelta y casi le cae encima a shifu.

Po: muy bien si soy capaz de demostrar esas cosas me aceptaran. Pues eso tendrán. Po se despide con una reverencia.

Era la noche el dia había transcurrido con normalidad. El maestro shifu estaba meditando entonces de la nada cae zeng.

Shifu: zeng. Bien necesito oír buenas noticias?

Zeng se queda callado con una mirada de ``malas noticias´´.

Oogey estaba en el durazno de la sabiduría celestial cuando llega shifu asustado.

Shifu: maestro hay malas noticias.

Oogey: solo hay noticias. No son buenas ni malas.

Shifu: tai lung escapo.

Oogey: bueno supongo que esas son malas noticias si no tuviéramos al guerrero dragón.

Shifu: maestro ese panda no es el guerrero dragon es un necio e inmaduro.

Oogey: oye shifu tu solias serlo también y logre cambiarte podrias hacer lo mismo por tiene todas las cualidades para ser el guerrero dragon exepto tu apoyo. Y si quieres salvar al valle de la paz deberas aceptarlo como tal pues ahora seguirás sin mí.

Oogey le da su vaston a shifu y desaparece en una nube de petalos de flor de durazno. Shifu ahora comprendía y sabía que tenía que hacer .Su deber

En la cocina todos estaban en la cocina comiendo cuando shifu entro a la cocina y rompió el silencio:

Shifu: tai lung escapo.

Todos: que, no puede ser, lo dice en serio.

Shifu: si, po conseguistes lo que querias se acepto como guerrero dragón mañana tratare de prepararte con las mejores técnicas que conozco el resto preparen a los aldianos a primera hora o talvez antes pronto.

Todos se quedaron pasmados tigresa y víbora se sentían felices por po peros los chicos sentían algo diferente.


	4. Chapter 4

Kung fu panda: Mi versión.

Era la primera hora del día. Po se levantó a un más temprano que no solo para calentar sino para practicar sus movimientos y tácticas de pelea. Cuando entonces shifu lo interrumpió y se lo llevo aun lugar apartado mientras tigresa y víbora llevaban a los aldeanos a los refugios fuera de las aldeas mientras mono, grulla y mantis. Se disponían a enfrentar a tai lung.

Mono: bien chicos, andando.

Grulla: estas seguro prodria ser peligroso.

Mantis: oye peligroso o no. No permitiremos que ese panda se quede con el título de guerrero dragón.

Grulla: bueno el no parece ser tan malo.

Mono: eso no importa. El punto es que no nos va quitar el titulo por el que hemos trabajado toda nuestra vida o al menos buena parte de ella. Un panda obeso que perfectamente se conformaría por ser uno de los cinco furiosos así que andando.

Mientras ellos se alejaban de la aldea po y el maestro shifu estaba en el lugar de aprendizaje el panda rojo subió a una roca alta y empezó un conmovedor discurso que le llego a po.

Shifu: entonces. Estas listo para ser un maestro de kung fu.

Po:si,(sollozando).

Shifu: no llores.

Po: lo siento.

Entonces comenzaron el entrenamiento fue duro de verdad po no había un entrenamiento más duro ni con el maestro rino estuvieron aprendiendo toda clase de técnicas y ejercitando sin ningún tipo de limitación incluso que cosas que servían más para torturar como un montos de carbón ardiente ( como el de la primera película) para po fue una experiencia tan vitalízate como agotadora. En ese instante llego tigresa.

Tigresa: maestro. Le informo que todos los aldeanos están salvo. También tu padre po.

Shifu: muy bien. Será mejor que reunamos a los cinco.

Mientras llegando a un puente de un acantilado (en donde los cinco encuentras a tai lung en la peli) tai lung iba por la mitad del puente cuando mono salio a su encuentro

Tai lung: donde está el guerrero dragón?

Mono: como sabes que no lo estás viendo.

Tai lung: por favor. Se que ninguno de ustedes o víbora y tigresa son el guerrero dragon. Sé que se trata de po xiao ping el prodigioso guerrero de kung fu del maestro rino hijo de un cocinero humilde y que ayer les pateo el trasero a todos.

Mantis: como lo supisteis?

Tai lung: un insecto viajero me lo dijo a cambio de no aplastarlo. Y que piensan? Que si me vence pondrán arrebatarle el título y recuperar su honor supuestamente perdido pues están locos no pudieron vencerlo a el. Creen que pueden vencerme a mi.

Entonces la batalla comenzó fue una batalla relativamente corta a grulla le tomo pocos segúndos contar el puente de sogas y con la ayuda de mono y mantis envolver a tai lung y dejarlo colgando. Para volver volando con la ayuda de grulla.

Mono: no fue tan difícil.

Entonces de la nada aparece tai lung haciendo un súper salto y llegando a donde estaban los chicos y le da un sumamente fuerte golpe a mono.

Mono: mi brazo. Lo rompiste.

Tai lung: Eso no es nada.

Y tai lung se les abalanza encima. Volviendo al valle de la paz po, tigresa, víbora y shifu estaban entrando al palacio de jade.

Shifu: muy bien hecho po.

Po: lo se lo hice bárbaro.

Shifu: recuerda la humildad. Pero si lo hiciste bárbaro.

Llegan mono, mantis y grulla aparecieron detrás de ellos pidiendo ayuda parecían un luchador de mma después de perder un combate.

Víbora: que les paso?

Grulla: fuimos a enfrentar a tai lung.

Shifu: QUE? Están locos pudo haberlos matado.

Tigresa: porque no lo hizo?

Shifu: para que volvieran y llenaran de miedo el corazón de po.

Po: pues no va a funcionar (mintiendo).

Shifu: el poder de tai lung es tan destructivo como recuerdo habrá que tomar medidas drásticas.

Shifu y todos entraron llenos de suspenso el maestro shifu e iba a darle a po el rollo del dragon donde se supone esta el secreto para ser el mas grande guerrero.

Nota: hasta aquí el capítulo el penúltimo esta fic concluirá con la batalla de po y tailung y bueno espero que les haya gustado mañana en el ultimo capitulo les informare sobre que otros fic hare. Gracias y que tengan un buen fin de semana.


	5. Chapter 5

Kung fu panda: Mi versión.

Chapter final:

_Nota: bueno he aquí el último capitulo les agradezco su paciencia y quisiera agradecer alienheart1915 por darle una oportunidad a mi historia y a eddywaar por ser el primero en leerla. Ahora las demás historias que hare les hablare de ellas al final del capítulo sin ms que decir comencemos._

Todos estaban sorprendidos shifu le entregaba a po el rollo del dragón donde estaba el secreto para ser el mejor guerrero que existe.

Po: que me va a pasar cuando lo lea?

Shifu: no lo se. Algunos dicen que oirás el aleteo de las mariposas.

Po: en serio.

Shifu: también es posible entres en un trance de iluminación.

Sin más que decir toma el rollo y lo abre pero en el solo había una inscripción que decía:

Po: si leyendo esto estas pues el secreto que buscas recibirás.

En ese momento cae en un tranze.

Tigresa: po, po.

Shifu: tranquila él ahora está en un momento de revelación.

Po en ese instante se encontraba en un extraño lugar paradisiaco entonces detrás de el apareció el maestro oogey .

Po: maestro oogey. Dónde estamos?

Oogey: estas en el plano espiritual po. Más específicamente en el paraíso.

Po: el paraiso. Y que hago aquí.

Oogey: estas aquí para recibir tu primer consejo para ser el mejor guerrero.

Po: primero?

Oogey: no creistes en serio que solo había un secreto para ser grande. Son muchos y se aplican a cualquiera no solo a un guerrero.

Po: Increible! Y cual es mi primer consejo!

Oogey: cree en ti. De la misma forma en que creíste cuando shifu trato de desafiarte si crees de esa misma forma podrás vencer a cualquiera no solo a tai lung ahora ve guerrero dragón. Cuando necesites tu u otro de tus compañeros un consejo solo ve el rollo.

Po despierta del trance y es recibido por todos.

Shifu: te encuentras bien.

Po: si, ahora si me disculpan tengo un valle de la paz que salvar.

Po bajo las escaleras del palacio de jade primero corriendo y después y después deslizándose en una cacerola (como en el episodio las damas de la sombra). Para encontrarse con tai lung .

Tai lung: al fin nos conocemos. Guerrero dragón.

Po: no tienes que ser educado. Vienes a destruirme después de todo.

Tai lung: tienes razón. Acabemos con esto.

Y el combate comenzó tai lung lanzaba una enorme cantidad de golpes y patadas pero po era capaz de detenerlos incluso logra pisarle el pie ponerse detrás tomarle la cola y lanzarlo contra una pared tai lung furioso lo lanza contra una pared pero po brinca en la pared y lo lanza lejos luego le aplica la misma llave que uso para someter a tigresa pero tai lung se libera y hace que po suelte el rollo del dragón. El cual el toma.

Tai lung: si el rollo del dragon. Es mío. Eh? No hay nada escrito.

Po: en serio. Pues que raro. Porque ese rollo es la clave para ir al plano espiritual donde está el secreto. Pero supongo que no funciona para los hijos de puta.

Sin contener su ira tai lung iba a petrificar a po con un ataque a los nervios pero este no funciona.

Po:no, basta. Me hago pipi jajajajajja.

Po recibe un ataque a los nervios que devuelve como un gran golpe que lanza a tai lung por el aire pero antes que salga lejos po lo toma de la cola y lo lanza hacia arriba con todas sus fuerzas. Para dejarlo caer frente a el.

Tai lung: tu. No puedes vencerme. Eres solo un panda grande y gordo.

Po:no soy un panda grande y gordo. Soy el panda grande y gordo.

Po toma la zarpa de tai lung y se prepara para hacerle la llave lateral huchi( no se como se escribe)

Po:ski dush.

Entonces de la nada hay una gran explosión que se siente hasta donde estaban los aldeanos y el palacio de jade. Todos incluyendo a shifu, los cinco y el . Van al lugar de la acción. Donde encuentran a po un poco desalineado pero victorioso.

Po: hola chicos.

Tigresa: Felicidades!

Víbora: Muy bien hecho!

Grulla: increíble.

Mono y mantis: bárbaro.

Shifu: muy bien hecho panda. O debería decir guerrero dragón.

: es mi hijo. Ese gran maestro de kung fu es mi hijo.

Todo aclamaba a po quien se dirigía al palacio de jade con tigresa y víbora en cada brazo. Mientras en el paraíso el maestro oogey y otros espiritus observaban la esena desde un manantial que lo mostraba todo.

Oogey: Bien hecho Po.

FIN.

NOTA: bien esta fue mi primer fic. Gracias por haberlo leído pronto hare mas el próximo es uno de kick buttowski para los fan del lemon. Y después otros dos de las tortugas ninja y mlp en los cuales estrenare nuevos personajes incluyendo a un villano de mlp que les gustara gracias y que tengan buen día.

ç


End file.
